goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Misbehaves At Her Babysitter
Dora Misbehaves At Her Babysitter is the 20th grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Dora's dad: "Dora, we're going out, so you are going to have a babysitter." Dora's mom: "And you have to behave at your babysitter, or you're grounded for broncoplex years! Understand?" Dora: "Don't worry. I will." (The doorbell rings) Dora's dad: "Oh, it's you. Come on in." (Taylor Hayes walks in) Dora's dad: "You two have fun. Goodbye!" (Dora's mom and dad walk away) Taylor Hayes: "I'm mad at you for making fake VHS openings! You are grounded! But since I'm your babysitter, I will give you a second chance!" Dora: "Oh, shut your mouth, Taylor Hayes! I am going to make fake VHS openings again, and there is nothing you can stop me!" Taylor Hayes: "Dora! That's not very nice of you! You don't talk to your babysitter like that." (10 minutes later) Dora: "It's time for me to go to school!" Taylor Hayes: "Dora, are you forgetting something?" Dora: "What?" Taylor Hayes: "Your diaper! You need to wear a diaper when you go to school!" Dora: "What the hell are you talking about! I don't have any diapers!" Taylor Hayes: "What?! You don't have any diapers!" Dora: "Of course I don't have any diapers you freaking piece of crap! Mrs. Shaw always tells me I have to wear diapers for the rest of my life!" Taylor Hayes: "Dora! Don't you curse at me! In that case, we will have to go to Walmart and get you some diapers!" Dora: "Heck no! I don't want to wear a diaper when I go to school! Take a look at me! Don't I look like a freaking baby to you?!" (Dora shrunk down to baby size and then grows back up again] Taylor Hayes: "Don't you curse at me! Get in the car right now!" ( The car drove off to Walmart. ) (At Walmart) Taylor Hayes: "Hi, do you have any diapers?" Store Manager: "Sure I have. Here you go!" Taylor Hayes: "Thank you!" Store Manager: "You're welcome!" Dora: "Please don't do this, Taylor! Besides, if I wear a diaper to school, everyone will laugh at me!" Taylor Hayes: "You are wearing a diaper to school and that's final!" (At home) Taylor Hayes: "Alright, Dora. Lie down so I can put this diaper on you!" (Dora lays down on his back and Taylor Hayes puts a diaper on her) Dora: "Ouch! That diaper hurts so bad." Taylor Hayes: "Would you like to call your parents?" Dora: "Yes please." Dora: "Hello mom and dad. Please come home. I want to tell you something." (When mom and dad get home) Dora's mom: "So how was Dora?" Taylor Hayes: "She was cursing a lot and very naughty!" Dora's dad: "Dora, how dare you misbehave at your babysitter while your mom and I were out!" Dora: "But it's not what you think. Taylor made me wear a diaper!" Dora's dad: "Good! That is your punishment! You'll be wearing diapers forever!" Taylor Hayes: "And you will also be forced to watch TV shows like Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Tiny Toon Adventures, Danger Mouse, Good Luck Charlie, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, Futurama, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphony, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Horrid Henry, and other TV shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon as well!" Dora's dad: "You are grounded (10x) for broncoplex years!" Dora's mom: "Not only you will be wearing diapers forever, but you're getting no computer, no YouTube, no FaceBook, no Twitter, no Pepsi related fast food places and nothing made by Paramount and Nickelodeon as well!" Dora: "Don't tell me what to do you pieces of crap! Freak you mom and dad for asking Taylor to put a diaper on me without telling me. And Taylor, freak you for going to Walmart, putting a diaper on me and getting me grounded! And you know what! I'm going to make the opening to Charlotte's Web from 1999. Real, not fake!" (Dora runs away. Dora's parents and Taylor Hayes chase after her) Dora's dad: "You get back here right now!" (In Dora's room.) Dora: "There! Now I'm going to post it on YouTube!" Dora's dad: "If you click on the post button, you will be in even more trouble!" (Dora clicks on the post button) Dora's mom: "Oh! (20x) We're going to give you a thousand punches!" TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign. The End.